I Dare You
by darrenchris
Summary: Kurt is busy at work on his homework, but he just can't seem to get a certain song out of his head, and it's distracting him. When he starts to sing it aloud, it catches a certain someone's ear, and that person becomes very interested. Songfic.


**So I was just randomly listening to my iPod a while ago, (which is how most of my fanfics start), and the song "I Dare You" by LeAnn Rimes came on. When I really stopped to pay attention to the lyrics, it occurred to me that it completely fit Klaine. I scrambled to write down a fanfic... only to let it sit for months. SO I picked it up again today and then finished it just like that. So here it is!**

**I know this is probably the farthest from being a "Kurt" song (especially the country part), or even a Glee song, but the lyrics are what matters, so try to focus on them :)**

**Yo no soy dueño Glee. Which means, of course, that I don't own Glee.**

Kurt sat at his desk, attempting to do his French homework. But every time he'd try to conjugate the next verb, his thoughts would be interrupted by the song stuck in his head. He knew that with the tough Dalton curriculum, he couldn't afford to get behind in his work. Sighing, Kurt put down his pencil and gave in, reaching over to grab his iPod. He put in his ear buds, clicking on the song and starting to hum along with the opening chords. He then picked up his pencil and resumed his work, his distraction taken care of.

* * *

><p>Blaine was on his way back to his dorm room when he heard a soft humming coming from one of the doorways. His curiosity got the better of him, so he silently slipped down the hallway to press his ear against the doorway. Seeing as how he didn't know every rooming assignment at Dalton, Blaine wasn't aware that it was Kurt's room he was listening into until he recognized the countertenor's distinct voice. Blaine listened in harder, trying his best to decipher what song his best friend was singing.<p>

Finally, after a minute of frustration, Blaine realized that he was just going to have to find out the song a different way. So he slowly, and ever so quietly, opened the door to Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>Kurt was so entranced in his song and his homework that he didn't notice when Blaine walked in behind him. He was humming along to the music, smiling, when the song finally came to its end. Kurt frowned, sad that the song was over. Not only was it a good song, but it reminded him of… someone. Someone who he definitely should NOT like, but who he definitely DID like. A lot. Like, a whole lot. So in order to keep that person on his mind, he merely picked up his iPod, shrugged, and then restarted the song. Only this time, after the opening notes played, he began to softly sing along to himself. Or at least, he thought he was only singing to himself…<p>

Blaine leaned up against the wall, watching as Kurt restarted the song on his iPod. He smiled to himself as he watched Kurt put down the iPod. _Only Kurt wouldn't notice that someone has just randomly walked into his dorm room because he's so enveloped in his music,_ Blaine thought. _But this IS kind of creeper-ish… I'll just tell Kurt I'm here and ask him what the song is…-_ Blaine's thoughts were cut short as Kurt began to sing softly to the music.

_God only knows how I've needed a friend  
>Who can see through the boldness and pride<br>Someone strong enough I can put my faith in  
>Someone willing to let me inside<br>_

Blaine smiled to himself at those lyrics. That was him and Kurt- Kurt had needed someone, and Blaine made sure every single day that Kurt was someone he could go to for anything.

_So be a man and be my man…_

Blaine's eyebrow rose. Was this a…love song?

_I dare you to need me  
>Like nobody else<br>I dare you to feel me  
>Like you've never felt<br>I dare you to want to want  
>To wanna be good to me.<em>

Blaine wasn't entirely sure what to think of the song. Sure it was beautiful, (especially when Kurt sang it), but what did it mean to him? Or was he just overthinking it…? That was it. That must be it. Kurt didn't even know that Blaine was there, and either way, they were just friends, right? …Right? I mean Blaine was Kurt's mentor, and he just couldn't ruin that. That was a good enough reason-

_Baby you've got your reasons  
>Dangling from kite strings<br>But you can open your hands, let them fly.  
>Oh I know you won't always say and do the right things<br>Oh but some things are worth a try._

_So if you can, be my man…_

Blaine was truly lost now. On one hand, it was just a song. People listen to random songs that they like and end up having zero connection to them, right? But on the other hand… Blaine REALLY liked Kurt. And his heart couldn't help but hope that somewhere, deep down, Kurt felt the same way about him.

_I dare you to know me  
>Like I've never known<br>I dare you to show me  
>That I can be shown<br>Dare you to want to want  
>To wanna be good to me.<em>

_Tell me I,_

_Tell me I'm the one who deserves you_

_Oh and every time,_

_Every time you know that you want to  
>I dare you<em>

Blaine got chills from all the emotion in Kurt's voice. He was so moved by the power and the emotion… Before he knew what he was doing, he was slowly moving towards Kurt, smiling.

_I dare you to hold me  
>Like you never will (again)<br>Kiss me and leave the world standing still  
>Dare you to want to want-<em>

Kurt never got a chance to finish the song, because Blaine had definitely shut him up in the best way possible. _Oh my Gaga…_ Kurt thought. _I. Am. Kissing. Blaine. THE Blaine. Blaine Anderson. No way. But wait… No… HE'S kissing ME! I-!_

Kurt's thoughts melted away after that, because Blaine kissing him was just too perfect. It all ended too soon, but Kurt was smiling nevertheless.

"I…uh…um…" Blaine stammered, flustered from what he had done. He had gone into autopilot, and didn't realize what he was about to do until he, well, did it. And it had felt so…right. Kissing Kurt was…perfect. But how would Kurt feel about it all, especially since that meant Kurt now knew Blaine had been spying on him. "I l-liked the song… A lot." Blaine blushed madly when Kurt began to giggle.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, leaning towards Blaine. "Because it was about you all along."

Blaine's eyes lit up at Kurt's words, and he felt like his face might split in two from smiling so much. Kurt laughed at the goofy, love-struck look on Blaine's face, then spoke again.

"Hey Blaine… I dare you to kiss me again."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and then happily gave Kurt what he wanted.


End file.
